FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a motor-vehicle control unit having an electrical circuit on a support.
A heretofore known control unit for a motor vehicle (published German Patent Document DE 42 12 369 A1) has an electrical circuit disposed on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is disposed in a housing having three parts. The housing is screwed to part of the chassis of the motor vehicle.
The production and assembly of such a control unit involve a great number of operating steps: the housing parts are produced individually; the printed circuit board is secured to at least one of the housing parts; the housing parts are mechanically joined together; on the production line, the control unit is screwed with a great consumption of time to the chassis or body part of the vehicle. Screwing the control unit to the chassis part also requires enough space for positioning and actuating a screwdriving tool. An adequate amount of such space is not available in motor vehicles.
Heretofore known from the published German Patent Document DE 38 09 607 A1 and the German Utility Model DE 93 05 939 U1 are plug-in modules which are inserted or slid into module frames. A printed circuit board carrying an electrical circuit is secured between two metal lids so that the circuit is protected by the lids against electromagnetic radiation, and the printed circuit board projects laterally beyond the lid.